Lior Livyatan
Lior Livyatan is the son of Shlomo from the Jewish fairy tale The Water Witch. He is the cousin of Yael Livyatan. Info Name: Lior Livyatan Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Water Witch Alignment: Neutral Roommate: TBA Secret Heart's Desire: To go on adventures with a fish and take underwater photography. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at catching fish - and taking pictures of them. Storybook Romance Status: TBA "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I pester people to take pictures for me, and my insisting on doing it can be a bit annoying. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I get to be one with the fish in this class. Least Favorite Subject: Crownculus. Not much of a math person. Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Yael. Character Appearance Lior is of average height, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a blue vest with a fish pattern over a teal shirt and black pants. On his head is a dark blue kippah with a fish pattern. Personality Lior is outgoing and friendly, and he loves fish and other marine animals. He also really loves photography and always has a camera on hand. He spends his time taking pictures, especially of fish. He always insists on taking pictures of people, and sometimes that gets on other people's nerves. But Lior is well-meaning and tris to be a good friend. Biography Shalom! I'm Lior Livyatan, the son of Shlomo from The Water Witch. It's a variant of Hansel and Gretel. Shlomo and his sister Hava were the children of a poor boatmaker. They were friends with a fish, whom the gave bread crumbs and fattened him up. One day, they were kidnapped by a water witch and dragged down to the bottom of the sea, keeping them as prisoner. The fish went to look for Shlomo and Hava, and he consulted the great whale Leviathan, the King of the Sea, to help him. The whale gave the fish a seashell with a magic stone that could make the living dead and the dead living. The fish went to help the children, and he gave them the stone. A few days later, they had a plan. They pretended to be dead, and the witch took them out of the cage. But then they rose up and the witch took the seashell, and she fell dead. Shlomo and Hava locked the witch in the cage, and the fish swallowed the key. He then returned them home to their parents. Everything's going fine for my parents. They are still friends with the fish, and they enjoy his company. My dad and aunt have both gotten married (though obviously not to each other). I live with my parents and my older sister. My grandparents live nearby, and so do my aunt Hava and her four children. I have a cousin named Yael, who is around my age (although she's older by ten days). My cousin Yael is my best friend, and the two of us are inseparable. We both spend a lot of time going down to the coast to meet our friend the fish. It's a great place for photography. I love taking pictures. I often find myself taking pictures of almost everything. I have a lot of cameras, but I'm especially fond of my waterproof camera, which helps me take pictures of the fish that live underwater. The fish are really nice, although they don't exactly do much but swim around and goof off. Both me and Yael go to Ever After High, but we're in separate dorms. I get along with my roommate pretty well, and Yael gets along with her roommate. I love this school. It's such a beautiful place, and it has the nicest landscape. Perfect for me to take lots of pictures! I'm spending lots of time taking pictures here - so much pictuers that it can take away from my schoolwork. I'm not too academically inclined, but I do pretty well in Environmental Magic since I get to know about the animals, especially the fish. I like taking pictures of my friends and other students and I always beg people to let me take their picture. Unfortunately, this is kind of a bad habit that I have, and people find it annoying when I keep asking them. Seems like a lot of people here are camera-shy... Even though Ever After High is a great place, there are a few drawbacks. One big one is the destiny conflict. It's the source of way too many arguments over here. I try to stay out of it. I like my destiny just fine. I would love to go on an adventure with my fish friend and outwit the witch. Although I also want to study photography, but I guess that can wait until later. I've decided to stay out of the destiny conflict. Trivia *Lior's surname means "whale" in Hebrew, referring to the whale king Leviathan. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Hansel and Gretel Category:Work in progress